Wars are Always Fought but Love is Scarier
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella is not human and her real kind is at war. How will the Cullens help her and her sisters fight brutal battles. Will love bloom? Normal Parings. RXR is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: The first couple of chapters might be slow, but for you to get the story you need to read it. **

_**When the very first human was on Earth.**_** (AN: They are not on Earth yet.)**

"Run Isabella Run!" my mother yelled.

We were running to my portal so I could go to safety. My sisters were already in different parts of this place called Earth.

Let me explain. We were witches of a different dimension. We could turn into any kind of creature therefore making us the most powerful beings.

The reason why we were running now is because a war has broken out. The Hindis War. My sisters and I were the princesses of our kind while our mother was the queen and our father was a vampire.

"Here we go Isabella," my mother said at the portal, "Be safe, she kissed my forehead.

"Of course Mother."

With that I ran through the portal.

I was now on Earth. As one of the first humans. Great.

**Present Day 2009**

I had been on my own for the longest time, moving around. And now I was settled in Forks. I also chose to have alternative diet of all the kinds. I looked down at my nails. They were black meaning I was a vampire. We could change if we wanted, but I liked to go natural. Well, except a monoso. It was a wizard made species so we couldn't change it. Also it was the only thing that didn't have an alternative. It ate vampires.

It was an offspring from werewolves, but when it came to our food we became very protective. So if we are in human form we could have some control. It just depended on our normal control with other things. If we went into the dog form it was like a vampire with blood. Only two of our kind can resist when we are like that. The color was purple.

I was on hunting my normal hunting trip as I was about to start school the next day. I didn't have to, but I just chose to.

I could smell vampires nearby. I didn't want to approach them. Or alarm them so I turned human as I walked back.

I fell into a dreamless night right as I got home and my head hit my pillow.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I hit my alarm clock and used my powers to get dressed. I then looked to the Forks High parking lot to see what kind of cars they drove. Old, beat up, rusty. I then changed my pimped up car into a old, rusty, red, loud truck.

The ride to school was weird. I normally got a fake parent.

I went to the closet.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here," I told the front desk lady.

"Oh. We have been expecting you."

She handed me my schedule and a sheet to get signed by every teacher.

The first half was uneventful. That was until lunch.

There was 5 vampires sitting by themselves. Then I saw two people I would never see again. My sisters. Layla and Tina.

"Those two are staring at you," Jessica said from her seat next to me.

I ignored her and walked to Layla and Tina.

"Isabella?" they asked at the same time.

"I go by Bella now, but yes. Layla? Tina?"

"I go by Lay Lay now," Layla said.

"I go by Teeny now," Tina said.

Then the bell rang.

"What class do you two?" I asked.

"English," Lay Lay said.

"Math," Teeny replied.

"I got Biology, see you guys at my house. Just follow the smell," I said walking away waving.

I walked to Biology and handed the teacher the sheet. I walked by an air vent and one of the vampires looked to be in pain.

Dang, I forgot our blood smelled sweeter than normal blood.

"Go sit by Mr. Cullen in the back," the teacher commanded.

"Yes sir," I huffed.

Right as I sat down my nails turned purple. Dang! I felt pain and my hunger was strong. My hands went into fist.

This was the longest hour ever.

The bell rang and Edward and I were the first people out of the class. I ran to my sisters. My human form was slipping away.

"Hey," a cold voice said before a cold had landed on my shoulder to turn me around.

I groaned. It was Edward and his family. Then I heard my family come up behind me.

"Hey let her go," Lay Lay hissed.

"Not till she explains," the big brick wall said as he picked me up into the air.

Good, these vampires smell so _good_.

"Can't you see she is in pain?" Teeny hissed.

"What?" the wall asked then looked at my face then dropped me saying, "Sorry."

"Get out of here. When you are not purple you can come to meet us to explain," Lay Lay whispered to me.

I nodded brutally as I ran off into the woods.

I then morphed into a big furry dog. **(AN: In this story whenever they change into something the cloths fuss to the skin instead of ripping off.)**

I ran all the way to Canada till I finally collapsed.

Well, that was a great first meeting.

**(AN: I was going to stop there, but I thought I would bring Carlisle and Esme into the story in this story.)**

A week pasted and I was back to normal.

I called Lay Lay.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you?"

"At the Cullen's," I heard Teeny say.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said hanging up.

I ran as a vampire all the way.

Turning human I knocked on the door.

"That will be our sister," I heard Lay Lay say as someone got up to open the door.

"Hello, "I heard a beautiful blonde man say.

"I'm here on Layla and Tina's account," I said motioning towards the door.

"Yes, come on in Bella."

I walked in and I saw the vampire in Biology look as if he was in pain. Then I remembered. Singer.

"Sorry," I said draining my blood.

"Hello. Let us introduce ourselves," the blonde man said.

"As you know we are the Cullens," a pixie said.

"Well, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," the blonde man said, "And these are our children, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"It is nice to meet you all."

Great my inner princess was coming out.

"So can you explain to us now what happened a week ago," Rosalie asked coldly.

"Sure, why not?" Lay Lay said before sitting down and putting gum into Rosalie's hair.

**AN: Sorry it was so slow. But please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: The first couple of chapters might be slow, but for you to get the story you need to read it. **

**BELLA'S POV**

I took a deep breath," Well for starters, whenever our nails turn purple stay away from us."

"What about the other colors?" Carlisle asked.

"You will see them along the line if you know us," Lay Lay said," But for starters black means vampire and pink means mermaid."

"What is purple?" Rosalie asked.

"Monoso," I said," It is a cross breed of cannibal vampire and werewolf. It was just an experiment and they made about 50 there for making it a real species so we turn into it. Because of our rules they died out. Also because of the two breeds there is a bigger chance of you dying than with fire."

"That is really cool," Emmett said.

"Yes, because being eaten is always cool," Teeny said uneasy.

"So where is your mother?" Esme asked. I could tell she was nice just by her voice.

"She is back in our realm."

"Why did she leave you here?" Esme asked. I could tell by her voice she was really sweet.

"She more like sent us here," Teeny replied.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"The Hindis War," Lay Lay said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The who?" Jasper asked. I looked into his past and saw he was a Civil War soldier.

"The Hindis War. It is a war fought between two groups of our kind," she further on explained.

"Why did she send you here though?" Esme asked.

"Well, at the time we were sort of unknowing to our powers. We were just 7 and that was over a billion years ago. When we were 17 we were suppose to go back home, but then they wanted to use us as a secret weapon," Lay Lay was still explaining.

"So we were the first humans on the planet," Teeny said.

"Okay, so are you safe?" Carlisle asked.

"In a way," I answered.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" Rosalie asked. No, sneered.

"If they finally want to take us back home it will be brutal. And being so long it will probably be sooner than later," Lay Lay snapped.

"Do you have any powers?" Emmett asked driving away from deep waters.

"Yes, we are the most powerful beings so I hope so," I replied," We are also the princesses."

"Can we see some of your powers?" Carlisle asked.

Lay Lay nodded. She was normally the fighting one so she stood up.

"If you will please stand," she told the Cullens.

They obeyed as she closed her eyes to see what the most desired. When she opened them they glowed bright yellow. Why our eyes just sometimes was beyond me.

"Wow," they jumped back in fear.

"Don't worry it won't hurt. It is kind of cool," I said.

She opened up a portal to their most desired.

"Edward goes first," she said softly.

They looked uneasy.

"I will go in also. I'm kind of rusty with the magic so it is just suicide," Teeny said.

"No it is okay," Edward said walking in.

He came out amazed.

"Carlisle."

Same.

"Esme."

Same.

"Rosalie."

Same.

"Emmett."

Same.

"Jasper."

Same.

"And the one who is going to drain my energy, Alice."

Bouncing, but the same.

"Now, for you to learn to trust us you can tell us if you want what is your most desired," I said," You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"Doesn't Lay Lay know?" Jasper asked.

"She can be vampire and still sleep," Teeny said.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie snapped.

"She will forget about it in the morning."

We then heard a snap of a twig.

"Lay Lay. Turn purple," I hissed.

"NO!" Carlisle yelled.

"It is okay. She and Mom are the only ones who can control."

I saw her turn and then fur.

She then ran out of the house.

"What is going on?" Esme asked.

"I think it is time for us to go home," Teeny said.

Lay Lay then came running back panting.

"Vampires. 50. Coming up fast all around," she said as she jumped through the door and turned human.

"We've got to go," I said.

We went running out, but were stopped by the Cullens.

"We are friends. If you go down we go down too," Rosalie said.

Wow that was a shook.

"We know you have them in there. Come out now!" a man yelled.

"Come on," Lay Lay said getting in front.

As I exited the building I felt unimaginable pain.

**Edward's POV**

Someone hit a pressure point and the girls fell the ground in pain. Some of the vampires came and pinned us from behind.

We were taken into a portal. This time it wasn't happy. It was full of hate. Despair. And darkness.

The girls got their necks snapped so they woke back up.

When they saw what happened to their home was painful.

I saw each of them in a different view.

Teeny in watching to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Lay Lay was as siblings.

And Bella. Beautiful Bella. I had a different pull towards her.

"What happened here?" Bella's pained voice broke through my thoughts. It just broke my heart.

"When you were suppose to go home it got worse. Then your mother meet the new man. She changed. There is only 60 trained armies. Your special armies and the one people barely know about," the man explained.

"We are losing," Lay Lay said.

"Ho-ho-how did you figure that out?" the man asked.

Lay Lay kicked opened a door.

"The houses are never evacuated," she hissed.

"Okay. Let's go see the Queen," the man said.

"What is your relationship with that man?" Esme asked concered.

"He is our brother," Bella said.

"All of them are," Teeny finished.

"Sissies?" the biggest one asked.

"Yes?" Bella said.

"Mom is really different now. She will try and fight you," the second one asked.

"What are your names?" Esme asked.

"Jem, Jim, Tim, Sim, and Arnold," Bella said," We only talk to Jim and Jem. The two biggest ones. Jem is the biggest."

"Okay," the rest said," see you girls never."

The other three walked off.

"Here we are," Jem said.

"Mom?" Bella asked innocently.

"You will address me as Queen," a women snapped.

"Okay," Bella dropped the innocents and was like a snotty teenager.

"Well bow to me," the women on a thrown hissed.

"Not till you bow to us first," Lay Lay said glaring.

"What? Did? You? Say? To? Me? Layla?" their mom hissed glaring even more.

"We are royal too. If royal family is to bow to royal family then you go first. You are higher. And higher always does new things first," dang I could almost understand it thought the hiss.

"Yes, but that rule is not new."

"To you. To use we just found out," Bella hissed.

A man walked in and I assumed it was their father when he almost did it with the mom on the chair.

But then I saw 5 glares.

"What?" the mom snapped when she teared herself away to notice her children in distress.

"Who is _that_?" Teeny asked giving him the up down.

"_This _is your new father." She wrapped her arms around him.

"And were is our blood dad?" Bella asked.

The mom shrugged.

"Don't know don't care. Probably dead," she said.

**AN: Sorry it was so ****slow. But please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BELLA'S POV**

"Let me guess, you killed him?" I asked.

"Yea," she nodded," Pretty much. Now off to training."

"Now off to training," Lay Lay mimicked.

"She is-"chock"-nice," Esme said.

"Don't worry about being nice to her," Teeny replied.

"Do you guys want to watch us train?" Jem asked.

"Sure," Carlisle said.

"Good, see you sisses," I said.

"Where are they going?" Rosalie asked.

"You won't see them again," a person passing by asked.

"Why?"

"They are going into battle tonight."

"Dang," we murmured.

"Come on," Lay Lay said.

We walked to training and saw that the room was a garage.

"Hello girls," the trainer said.

"Hey," we replied.

"Today we are learning how to escape from a motorcycle out of control."

"Cool."

We hoped on to the cycles.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. Do you know how powerful they are?"

Rosalie huffed.

I started up the cycle. I rode off and I felt it jerk. Nothing that big. Then metal bars wrapped around my wrist and waist. I noticed the same was happening to my sisters.

"Yo! This isn't out of control!"Lay Lay yelled," This is possessed!"

My eyes zoomed onto a bomb that was on 0:05.

"NO!" I heard my sisters yell as they noticed their bombs.

I broke the bars and tucked and rolled.

After I heard the big BOOM I saw Lay Lay marching over to the trainer.

"Lay Lay no," I warned wrapping my arms around her waist restraining her.

"She tried to kill us!" she yelled.

"No!" the trainer yelled, "That is a lie!"

"Yes, and that wasn't a bomb!" Teeny yelled.

"And those were so not bars to keep us on the bike," I finished.

"Dang," the trainer hissed as she raced into the woods and across the line.

"For now on we check people," Lay Lay said.

"Yep," Teeny and I agreed.

**AN:****please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BELLA'S POV**

"Girls?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I was just wondering, why do you people hate each other."

"Come on, we will take you to the library," Teeny said walking off.

We walked to the library and laughed at Jasper and Carlisle gawk at the number of books.

"Every material written anywhere any time is here," Lay Lay bragged. The library was her baby.

"Do you have any Civil War books?" Jasper asked.

"You're Jasper Whislock right?" Lay Lay asked.

They all looked at her in shock.

"She knows your real names because of when she looked into your minds," I explained.

"Yes?" Jasper said confused.

An old beat-up book came flying into Lay Lay's hands.

"Jasper Whislock original journal year unknown," she read the cover then tossing the book to Jasper saying, "Happy B-day."

"Most desired thing?" Teeny guessed.

She shrugged.

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged again saying, "I'm nice."

"Yea and I'm the Queen of England," Teeny said sarcastically.

"Girls?" the librarian asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you put all the books away?" she asked.

"Okay," we replied.

Just then books were flying everywhere. Just barely missing the Cullens.

"I meant manually," she said when we were done.

"Whoops," I said innocently.

"Okay you can follow us now," Lay Lay said, "And you two," she pointed to Teeny and I," Don't touch anything. Don't eat anything. Don't miss place anything. Don't break ANYTHING. And unless you have a death wish DON'T and I repeat DON'T BURN IT DOWN AGAIN!"

"Hey I said I was sorry," I said.

"And I said I was sorry for drowning you also. Do you want to replay that?" she glared.

"No thank you," I said in a small voice.

"You burned down her baby?" Teeny asked.

"Yea, not my smartest idea," I cringed at the memory of her 'punishment'. But started to laugh when I added," But so worth."

"I hope you get lost again," Lay Lay yelled.

We started to run pulling the Cullens along with us.

"Why did we just run?" Alice asked.

"Library is haunted. Lay Lay is the only one brave enough to say over night. I got lost in here, yea that didn't go over real well," I explained.

"Okay, now this room has books before the Earth was even thought of being created. NO HURTING MY BOOKS!" she said right at Emmett.

We walked in and a book that needed to be burned flow into Lay Lay's hands.

"Okay so the people we are at war with use to be our allies. We had a split some how perfectly in half in our beliefs. About who ruled. It was our Great Grandfather. People didn't like how he ruled saying that he favored. That was bad because we were suppose to make other kinds believe in piece. That is hard when we can't keep piece with our own kind. So then they live with him for another 50 years. He went missing. It turned out that they had a little leader and she killed him. They chased all traitors out of the gates. We then made a line promising that we would leave them be and vice verse. We were finally born and all we knew is that we couldn't cross the line. We didn't know it might endanger our family, but we still crossed. We befriended their kids and we was the new thing that keep them civil. We were living happily when there mom finally told them the reason. They were acting normal when they finally told us that their mom wanted them to kill us. The only reason why she wanted to do that was to show power. We told them they didn't have to do that, but they still attacked. Bella got mold pretty bad because she was human and dude she was fighting was vampire. We got across the line and that was when our powers reached our fullest. Instead of the mental barrier of knowing you can't cross the line, now it is physical. No one, but ones with high power can now pass. That is what started the war."

"How can you all have the war if you can't meet?" Jasper asked.

"It was broken when we left," I said ashamed.

"Jasper I have one more thing. All of you for that matter," Lay Lay said.

"Okay?" they replied confused.

"Edward. Your original name is Edward Manson right?"

"Yes?" he replied.

A family tree flew into her hands.

**(AN: I don't want to name them all so yea.)**

6 more came.

She handed them all off to the right person.

"Alice you might be able to find out about yourself in this library. We have everyone in here," Lay Lay replied.

"Let me guess, her greatest desire?" I asked.

"Yep," Lay Lay replied.

"Now why can't you be nice to me?" Teeny asked.

"I am too. By the way you have a bug on the back of your head."

She hit it and Teeny cupped her head yelling,"HEY!"

"Buy sweetie, you really just make it hard."

**AN:****please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BELLA'S POV**

I finally saw what Lay Lay was wearing. And it was way to reveling. We normally didn't pick out our cloths so I was going to find out who put my baby sister in those cloths.

Just as I realized it so did the boys. Their first instinctwas to be protective. Emmett took off his hoodie and said, "Lay Lay, put this on."

"Why?" Lay Lay asked.

"Let me see. You look 3 like a huchie mommas in those cloths," Jasper said taking off his jacket to hand it to Teeny.

"Yea, have you not seen what you are wearing?" Edward asked handing me his hoodie.

"The maids change us magically sometimes," I explained.

They nodded and Carlisle had that I-want-to-talk-to-authority look.

Lay Lay was then laughing.

"What?" I asked her.

She was looking down at her knees and I saw what she was laughing at. She had turned into a 13 year old and the hoodie was like a dress on her. It went all the way to the floor and the sleeves looked like rubber flippers on a seal.

"Um wasn't she just 17?" Emmett asked. I then realized each of the boys took a certain protective stand over each of us. Emmett-Lay Lay. Jasper-Teeny. But I couldn't help but feel a different pull towards my protector. It wasn't sibling like. It was more romantic. I looked at him. Then my mind wandered. Wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips. Is cold smooth...

I was broke from my thoughts when I heard, "We can switch ages. We like to stay our same age, but Lay Lay was injected with some weird stuff **(AN: Nice elaboration. Right? LOL.) **and now when ever she is tired she turns 13. When she is bored she just switches ages so what ever age is the most fun will be the age she is. Some how Bella and I got out of it."

I laughed at Lay Lay. She was starting to clap her hands like a seal making barking noises.

Rosalie was also smiling at her. Wow, she smiled.

"Okay. So lets get the little baby to bed and then we all can talk," Rosalie said as Lay Lay turned 1 years old. Rosalie went over and picked her up.

I was confused. But when the two pasted I saw Lay Lay wink. Oh, she was do her greatest desire. Rosalie wants to take care of a kid. Just to bad she could have her own. But, she would settle for any kid right now. So I am only guessing that Lay Lay is going to be a baby for a while now.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go to the thrown room."

When we got there we were meet by a very mad looking 17 year old Lay Lay. She was fumming.

"What's up?" I asked when we got to her.

"Mom wants to hold a ball. WHEN WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKIN' WAR!" Lay Lay yelled, "AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE BEST PART?! WE **HAVE **TO GET DATES!"

With that it was official. Mom does hate us.

**AN:****please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BELLA'S POV**

We then decided to go to our rooms.

"I can't believe mom wants us to get dates," Lay Lay said after a long time of being quiet.

"Don't complain. Remember that one ball she made us dance with ever single man," I said.

"So Cullens? You want to go?" Teeny said changing the subject.

"Duh," Alice replied.

"But Alice," Esme said, "It is a ball. And going in jeans is far from appropriate."

"Don't worry Esme. Our closets are full," I said smiling," I don't even remember all of what we have in there."

"What about the boys?" Carlisle asked," Because I think they all still want to wear the pants in the relationship."

"Umm...hold on," Lay Lay said.

Her eyes started to glow as she looked at the guys.

When she was done glowing she said,"Be right back."

She ran out of the room. Only God knows where.

"Where is she going?" Alice asked.

We just shrugged.

5 minutes later she was back.

"One for the brick wall," she said handing a suit to Emmett, "One for Blondie," handing to Jasper, "One for da papa," to Carlisle, "And one to the gaywate," to Edward.

Emmett burst out laughing, "I so have a new name for you."

"Hey unless you can come up with your own names shut it," Lay Lay snapped.

"Okay," he said then under his breath, "Gaywate."

"Okay," Lay Lay mimicked then under her breath," Uncaring Care Bear."

Jasper started laughing, "This is so gold."

"You are one to talk. Oh, by the way I looked in your wife's mind to see some of the stuff you wear, so I have a surprise for you in the tux."

Jasper when paler, if that is even possible for a vampire, and unfolded his cloths. In the middle was a black lacy thong with matching bra.

"Don't mess with me now," she whispered to the guys before walking into her closet.

**AN:****please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

"So who are you going to ask to the ball?" Lay Lay asked as we got 'princesses up'.

"I don't know. I think about asking our second cousin," Teeny replied.

"Isn't that-oh I don't know, wrong?" I asked.

"He can just accompany me. They never said it has to be a real date, date. I can ditch him when we get there."

"That is still wrong," I said under my breath.

"How about you Bella?" Lay Lay asked.

"I was thinking about asking a statue."

They looked at me in disbelief, "A statue?" they asked.

"What, they never said the date had to be a person," I argued.

"Why don't you just ask Edward?"

I chocked. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I know you like him," Teeny teased.

"Shut up."

We finished getting ready and went to ask someone to be our date.

EPOV

"So Eddie Boy," Emmett said, "You going to ask out one of the princesses?"

"No," I said shocked.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"They are royal, and I am just regular."

"Cullens. It is time for the ball," a guard said.

"Okay," Carlisle said as we walked out.

"Hold on wait," Teeny said running up to us panting," You-," she said pointing to me, "Go…to…the…ball…-deep breath-…Bella. Bye."

She ran off before I could say yes or no.

BPOV

This was perfect. Yippee do.

Mom found out about our plans and said we had to ask real beings. That isn't related.

Lay Lay and Teeny have already found their dates and now I'm wondering the halls, in a pink dress, to find a dude just to walk into a room with me.

Lay Lay and Teeny were now telling their dates what to do and now Edward Cullen is walking up to me.

"Edward what do you want? I don't have time for this. I have to find a date," I said walking past him.

"Bella, what to go with me?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"Sure. Why not come on."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the princess entrance.

"Good Bella, you made it in time," Mom said smiling. Lay Lay looked ready to kill her.

"There is no door, how are we going to go in?" Edward asked.

"You're accompanying a witch. We don't need doors. Now when you walk through you are going to feel a little tingle. Also I think mom is making all immediate royals dance first, so, yea."

I looked down. This was going to be embarrassing. I can't dance worth anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked lifting my chin.

"You don't have to dance. I mean I normally try and get out of it. So-"

"Don't worry. It is all in the lead."

"Girls, I go in first then Teeny and last Bella," Lay Lay said.

"Okay," we replied.

"And my first daughter," we heard mom say, "Layla."

Lay Lay put on a fake smile before walking through the wall.

"My second daughter," Mom call, "Teresa."

Teeny didn't even bother putting on a fake smile and just trudged into the room.

"And last, my last daughter," she better not us my real name, "Isabella."

Giving Edward the power to walk through walls, we walked with me trying to keep sneer off my face.

As I walked up the platform I noticed Mom handing over my new 'Daddy.'

"Now if you will form a circle we will dance, then we can get this ball on the road," Mom said.

They all made a circle and the man lead my mom into the middle.

5 seconds later Lay Lay and her boy went.

5 seconds after that it was Teeny.

I counted down the last seconds I had left of my sanity before I felt Edward tug on my arm.

We were dancing when Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear, "See you are doing very well."

"Don't jinx me," I hissed.

He chuckled and brought me closer.

"Now you all can dance," I heard my mom announce.

"Come on," I said pulling Edward's arm.

Just as we got to the corner a table appeared.

A whole role then followed.

"You guys looked so cute dancing," Alice said as we sat down.

Lay Lay and Teeny came over then.

"So you really did go with Edward," Lay Lay asked smirking.

"At least I didn't go with a stranger," I snapped back.

"Oh John. No we trained him before we left remember?"

"And George was his partner," Teeny said smugly.

"Dang," I whispered under my breath

"So Bella," Carlisle said.

"Yes?"

"Does this place have a hospital?"

"Um… not really. They just have someone look at a hurt person. Then if they are really injured they sleep in the sleeping ward."

He just nodded.

"Want to go dance again?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Sure," I said getting up.

He guided me to the floor and brought my close.

We didn't say anything just moved to the music. I leaned in and rested my head on his hard stone chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You look really beautiful," he whispered.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

We just glided over the floor dodging people and going on our own way.

About half way through the ball someone came running in yelling, "WE FOUND THEM! WE FOUND THE MISSING AGENTS!"

My sisters and I ran to the person.

"How many?" Lay Lay asked. Tone professional.

"32."

"Are they all injured?"

"Yes."

We magically changed and ran to the sleeping ward.

"I'll take the most injured, Bella second, and Teeny take the sick."

"Okay, "we replied.

I went over to the second most injured and noticed them all dead.

From the screams coming from my sisters you could say they had the same.

Then I noticed something. All their eyes where glazed over. Almost as if they were poisoned. (AN: I don't know if that really happens.)

"Library now," I commanded walking out.

The Cullens were walking in and noticed us walking out so they were saying, "Hold on wait, wait, wait. Where are you going?"

Lay Lay explained the agents' current state.

"Why the library?" Edward asked.

"We have to look up the poison in which is in their bodies," I said.

"You can go to bed," Lay Lay said, "This is kind of my thing."

"Okay, I'll are going to run guard to see if it was anything they ate," I said.

"And I'm going to inspect the bodies to see if I can see in which the poison was consumed," Teeny said.

"Hold on," Carlisle said," We are going to help."

"No, we can't have you getting hurt," I said.

"No it is cool. Edward and Emmett go with Bella. Jasper and I will go with Lay Lay. Rosalie and Alice go with Teeny. Esme will go talk to your mother," Carlisle said.

"Okay, but we meet back in our room in 5 hours," I said.

"Deal," my sisters said before running off to have their two Cullens to follow.

CPOV (Carlisle's POV. Don't worry I won't switch much. I just want to show how the different jobs go.)

Jasper and I ran after Lay Lay to the library.

"Okay," she said when we got there, "Be careful with the books. Some can turn to dust with just a touch."

"What are we looking for?" Jasper asked.

"Poisons. From on shelves to restricted. From potions to poisons."

"Okay," I said, "Let's go."

"Hold on," she said.

She held up her hand and the books started to glow.

"I marked the ones with the biggest possibility," she explained.

She then flicked her hand to make a big space in the middle of the library.

"And this is so we can research together so we can put together our information."

We nodded then was off.

"Opps," I heard Jasper say after a puffing noise.

I heard Lay Lay sigh as we walked back to the middle.

We spent about 3 hours of research when Lay Lay put her book down and her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, my sisters are just in distress and I can feel them all the way in here."

"You're empathy?"

"Sometimes. It is only when they are really emotional."

We heard a screeching noise.

Jasper and I went into attack mode.

"Remember the library is haunted?" she said.

"Oh," we said sitting back down.

Another hour past and was broken when Jasper said, "This is pointless."

"Pretty much. You two can go. I still have to search. It was my people who died. You don't even live in this realm," Lay Lay said not even looking up from her spot.

"No, I'm good. I'm just saying, you're a witch, can't you just look up a specific book?"

"I wish I could. But, I can only do that if I know what poison killed them."

She slammed her book closed.

"Um…" I said after looking at a book, "I can't understand this language."

I handed her the book and she said, "It is Ancient Greek."

She started to read when her face lit up.

"Greek Terosha Manringo (AN: I just made that up. It isn't real.)

"Excuses me?" I asked.

"It is a poisonous Greek plant. They used it for cuts. They found out it was highly toxic so they stopped using it. We then started to us it for poisons."

"Yay, we found it!" Jasper exclaimed as Lay Lay whipped out his phone.

The only thing now I was worried about was, is the girls now a target also?

EPOV (Edward)

"How far are we going?" Emmett asked.

"We are going to the line," Bella said, "Then working our way back."

"I think we should start at swamps," I suggested.

"That is good."

She took off running in some direction and we just followed.

"Hey, this is the camp," she said under her breath as we came to a clearing.

She bent down to a plant that looked to me chopped up, "Terosha Manringo," she said under her breath.

"What is that?" Emmett asked.

"A poison."

She went on to explain the origin of it.

"Now the only question is, how did they consume it?" she asked.

EPOV (Esme)

I went to their mother and she was yelling at someone.

"Please be reasonable," a man said, "They are my daughters and I don't want them in danger. If agents were poisoned imagine what they could have done to them."

"No, they think you are dead."

"They are my offspring and I will be able to at least see them."

"No," she said sharply.

"What is going on here?" I asked myself out loud.

APOV (Alice)

We were doing our work when I had the vision; their enemies were coming to talk with them.

'How will this end?' I thought to myself.

**AN: please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

I ran back with the boys to find my sisters waiting at the door with the rest of the Cullens.

"We're about to have a little meeting," Lay Lay hissed.

"With who?" I asked.

''The ones other side."

I groaned. I really did want to see them.

Right as I was about to say something a gaurd came running up to us. He looked in pain.

When he got to us he collapsed. Dead.

"There here," Lay Lay sang right as we saw a whole army walking towards us.

Yes this was going to be really intersting.

**AN: please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kind of forgot I had an account on Fan Fiction. It is also going to be short because I have to reread the story to figure out names of stuff again.**

EPOV

We went in to see noting, but peace.

That was strange.

"You highness," the other king said to their mother, "Our kingdoms are both in danger of a new super species. They can live off land and fight longer and harder than either of us. They have already attacked us and it has affected you. We need to join together if we want our species to survive."

"Why would we help you?" Bella asked with venom, "You tried to kill us. And then we have been in war for past 5 billion years."

"That is why we need you along with us. The war has weakened both of our forces and we need to work together," one of the sons of the other side said.

"Well, they do have a point," Lay Lay said gently.

"Okay," Bella said spinning around, "Did the vampires hit you upside your head with a book, because you have as many brain cells as Teeny. And that is saying something."

"No just look at the facts. If what they are saying is true it will help us. We might become one nation again."

Everyone turned to their mom when Bella sighed in defeat.

"We join. But if you hurt one of my people intent ally we will be back at war."

She stuck her hand out to the other mom.

"I would have it no other way," she replied shaking her hand.

Their step dad shook the other dad's hand. They did not look like it bother them at all.

But with the kids looked as if they wanted to burn their hands off.

This is going to be funny.

**AN: They do not know their dad is alive and there. Just answering that question before it popped up. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

We were randomly walking down the halls when we heard a familiar voice.

"Girls," we heard from behind the curtains.

"Daddy?" Lay Lay asked astonished.

"Yes."

"Oh my god," Teeny said, "It is really you."

Dad came out from behind the curtain with his arms wide.

"God, I've missed you girls so much," he said squeezing us extra hard.

"We've missed you too Daddy," I replied. I don't think I would ever be able to wipe the silly grin off my face.

"Excuse me sir," I heard from behind us. We all turned to see Edward, "May I steal away one of your daugters."

"Of course. The matter is to which one."

Gee, I just love my Dad's happy go lucky attitude.

"Bella."

"Why not?"

Dad pushed me in the direction of Edward.

I walked him to the garden then when we got to a tree that had a branch like a chair I turned and asked, "May I steal away one of your daugters?"

He laughed, "What? Your dad is really old and I wanted to sound formal."

"My dad is the last thing from formal. At one of my Aunt's weddings he wore sweat pants and shirt with a tie."

"That isn't so bad. What did he wear for his own wedding?"

"Hawaiian shirt, heart boxers, flip flops, and my favorite a Binnie hat."

"Wow," Edward said raising his eyebrows, "What a nice way to start the rest of your life with someone you love. Especially someone like your mom."

I sighed, "My mom wasn't always like this. She was just as wild as my dad. Maybe even more."

Edward came and sat down next to me.

"Do you think you can ever find love like them?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm not looking."

"And why not?"

I looked at him in disbelief. He just had to be joking. He must of just had a brain switch with Emmett. Yea that was it. Because no one as smart as him would ask such a stupid question. I mean come on my kind is at war. I couldn't think of love. I couldn't even think of loving my own family. It would just mess every thing up. My whole training, my whole belief, my whole way of life. In my view there had to be a law about getting married during a war. All love leads to is venerability.

Edward's face was closer to mine and he was looking at me very closely.

Only then I realized he was waiting for my answer.

"It's complicated," I replied shaking my head. I wanted him to drop it. Only royalty would get my reasoning. Plus, I'm to lazy today to explain it anywho.

He looked frustrated.

"What?" now it was my turn to ask him.

"The one time I wish I can read someone's mind, I can't."

"Excuse me?" I asked slowly.

"What I mean is. Most of the time with my family, I can just read their minds to figure things out. You, I have to actually ask you," he laughed at that.

"Well, I'm so sorry you don't actually like talking to me," I replied turning my back playfully.

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean it like that. Can you please turn around?"

I just shook my head.

Sighing he said, "Fine."

The next thing I know his fingers were on my side tickling me.

I doubled over laughing. I was laughing so hard I fell to the ground. Edward followed not far after.

"Okay, okay. I fo-for-forgive you! Ha-Ha-Ha!" I chocked out.

Edward stopped tickling me, but didn't get up.

So this must have been a very pleasant picture for the guards. Their always focused princess underneath a vampire that just entered this world. Yes. They probably not having heart attacks right now.

Edward's hands drifted up my body so they were cupping the top of my head.

"Why don't you try something new?" he asked.

"Like what?" in reality I always tried new stuff.

"Why don't you try loving me?"

I stiffened.

"Why do you say that."

"Because. I love you."

This really made me stiff. I shimmied my way out from under him.

"Edward. You know I can't love you. Even if this war wasn't going on, I would still have to love a prince. So even if I did love you, hypothetical," I said pointing my finger at him," It would still never work out."

"Is that your heart speaking. Or your brain?" Edward asked getting up and walking towards me.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Did I just stutter.

"I can read Jasper thoughts. He always feels love coming off of you every time you look at me."

Oh snap.

He was now directly in front of me. His hand went up my arms so it brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, but went to rest on my cheek.

Leaning down he whispered into my ear, "Follow your heart."

He moved to my lips to where they were bearly touching. He looked into my eyes. His eyes were searching something in mine.

Finally after his long search he closed the distance between our lips. His cold lips only felt warm to me because of the spark.

I heard a crack from the tree behind us.

He broke away to see what it was.

Using my magic I had made the branch in the shape of a heart.

I pulled him down to my lips to whisper, "You've got my heart's answer."

Then I kissed him while the sunset through the heart shaped branch. Casting our shadow off so far, it made the figure of a heart.

**THE END**

**AN: That is the end. They saw their dad again. The enemies became allies. And Edward and Bella finally kissed. Please Review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
